


Blankets and Friends

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku's more than a little nervous about his first time at day care. Luckily he has a new friend to make it better.Contribution to Soriku Week 2018: (Free Day)





	Blankets and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Heard it was Soriku week and I wanted to contribute! :D All of these fics will be in the same series for organization sake, but will all be AU of each other.

“But, Mommy...” a tiny pale hand tried to hold on to his mother’s, clinging to her skirts instead when she pulled away. 

 

“You’ll be fine, Riku...” Her hands carded through his silver hair, so like her own, then she pulled away. “You’re a big boy now. I’ll be back after work. So you’ll be good for Mrs. Hikari right?” 

 

“I...” Riku tried to fathom it. His mommy was leaving him!! It just didn’t seem right, why couldn’t he go to “work” too? But Mommy said he was a big boy so he tried to take a deep breath, but found it blocked by something in his throat. His vision started getting blurry, and through his tears he saw him mother smiling at him. 

 

“Now, now dear... no tears,” she pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re gonna be just fine. So no tears, okay? Give your mommy a smile...”

 

Riku tried, finding that the more he smiled, the less the tears fell, so he tried harder. 

 

“There’s a good boy...” 

 

Another woman entered his vision. The one Mommy had been talking to earlier. “You’re gonna be okay, Riku... Would you like to play with Sora?” She knelt down, releasing a baby from her arms. 

 

Though... now that the baby was standing, Riku saw that he was probably a little older than a baby. He clutched onto a blanket and sucked on a pacifier. Riku frowned. He was too old to have a pacifier, so he must be too old to play with a baby. He turned away, crossing his arms. 

 

The baby didn’t seem perturbed by the attitude though, and he ran over to Riku’s other side so that they were looking at each other again. Then the younger boy took his pacifier out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and grinned. “Sora!” 

 

Riku’s frown deepened, but the boy just pointed at himself and repeated, “Sora!” Then looked up at Riku with a grin. 

 

Finally, Riku got the hint. “I’m Riku...”

 

“Riku!” Sora grinned waving with the hand that clutched the blanket. “Riku!” Then he pointed at the woman who was waving at someone. “Mommy!” 

 

Riku just looked at the woman, then made the connection. He ran back to the door just as his mommy was walking away. He tried banging on it, but the other woman, Sora’s mommy pulled him away gently. 

 

“She’ll be back Riku. You have to trust her.” 

 

Riku cried out and tried kicking, but the woman pulled him close and hugged him till he didn’t feel like crying or kicking anymore. His mommy had left him. 

 

“Oh, Sora...” The woman said, “I don’t think Riku is gonna want to play right now... how about you help mommy and check on the other kids?”

 

There was the sounds of soft footfalls coming a little closer before running away. 

 

“Oh... Riku, Sora brought you a present...”

 

Riku sniffed, then turned around, finding a stuffed toy right behind him. It was some kind of dog/cat creature, blue and pink and round. Riku wiped under his eyes with one hand, then picked the toy up, observing it for a moment before holding it close. It smelled like some of his old toys, which all smelled like baby. But... it smelled like something else too... something that was comforting. 

 

“Would you like to sit on the couch for a bit next to me while I do my embroidery?” The woman, Mrs. Hikari, asked, holding out a hand. “Or the other kids are playing downstairs in the classroom if you would like to join them.”

 

Riku thought about it for a moment, then grabbed the woman’s hand. She smiled and led him to a living room that was bright from the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Taking a seat on the couch next to an end table, Mrs. Hikari patted the spot next to her. Riku looked at the couch for a moment before climbing up, taking the stuffed animal with him. 

 

“You can sit here for as long as you like,” she said, flipping a switch of a device on the table. Soon the sounds of music filled the room, and she hummed along, picking up a piece of fabric and a long thin needle. 

 

Riku observed quietly as she seemed to make magic happen, pulling thread through one side, and out the other, building a picture in the fabric. She caught him observing and offered a smile. Shyly he turned away, but glanced over for another look a few seconds later. 

 

Eventually, he felt his eyes grow heavy, the music and the warmth from the sunlit room getting to him. He started to doze still holding tight to the stuffed toy Sora had given him. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he dozed, but he hoped that Mommy might be back by the time he woke up. After a long moment, he was vaguely aware of some kind of pull on the couch. 

 

“Oh, Sora... do you wanna sit up here too?”

 

“Yeah...” There was more pulling, before Riku was vaguely aware of a presence next to him. 

 

Riku blinked, opening his eyes and glancing next to him where Sora was pulling himself up on the couch. Riku couldn’t help but grin at the determination the brunet showed, grabbing handfuls of couch material till he was next to Riku, then turned himself around. 

 

“Hi!” Sora chirped, seeing that Riku was awake. “Do... do you like him?” He pointed at the stuffed animal still in Riku’s lap. 

 

Riku blinked, then glanced down. “Yeah... thank you.”

 

“Welcome!” Sora’s grin showed off his baby teeth. “Also have this one!” He held up another stuffed animal, some kind of small creature with wings. When Riku reached out to take it, Sora relinquished his hold willingly. 

 

“He has sharp teeth!” Riku exclaimed, poking at the sharp incisors stitched out of white thread. 

 

“He’s a bat.” Sora began to squirm off the couch. “Have more. Wanna see?”

 

Riku thought about it for a moment, glancing back at the door Mommy had gone out of... maybe he could go see more of Sora’s stuffed animals. Then come right back. 

 

At Riku’s nod, Sora cheered and did a little dance that mostly consisted of tapping his feet really fast. He started to walk off, then stopped glancing down at his hand, seeming to realize that something was missing. He turned, then said a soft “Oh” and toddled back to the couch where Riku was climbing down. There was the blanket Sora had been clutching earlier, dropped on the floor in his eagerness to try and climb the couch. 

 

Sora clutched the blanket with one hand, then grabbed Riku’s fingers with the other pulling him in the direction of the basement. Once they got to the stairs, Sora let go, only so he could climb down the stairs backwards. 

 

“Too short...” Sora complained pointing at the railing, which was a good few inches higher than the brunet could reach, then carefully placed one knee down the step, then another. He made a little “oof” sound as he scooted carefully down each step. 

 

Riku glanced at the railing, finding that when he reached for it, he could barely hold on. He determined it was safe enough though and started to walk down the steps like he did at home when Mommy was watching. 

 

Sora stared up at him in awe as Riku walked down the steps holding on to the railing. He seemed even more grateful when the silver haired boy waiting for Sora at each step. Together, they made their way down the stairs and Sora resumed his grip on Riku’s hand, pulling him in another direction. 

 

Riku could hear the sounds of other kids playing, screams of laughter and childish arguments. Sora pushed the door open, revealing a space with a large table and several colorful chairs set up, several of them occupied by other kids, some Riku’s age, but many were older. A lot of them stopped and stared at the newcomers. 

 

“Is it snack time, Sora?” One kid asked. 

 

Sora shrugged. “Don’t know. Ask Mommy...” He pointed in the vague direction of upstairs, then pulled Riku towards the back of the classroom where a pile of colorful stuffed animals sat. “I have sheepy too... and panda...” He pulled out the specific stuffed animals. 

 

Riku was more interested in the dinosaur he saw towards the back. It had sharp teeth too. Hesitantly he reached out before Sora nodded, then pulled the creature close to study him, The mouth was open on this stuffed animal, so all the teeth were white felt triangles sewn on in a neat row. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

Riku jumped at the question, turning to stare at the boy who asked it, but remained quiet. 

 

“He’s Riku...” Sora answered instead, absently pulling on the sheep’s tale, which made the stuffed creature let out a ‘baaa’ sound. 

 

“I didn’t ask you, baby, I asked him,” The boy shoved at Sora. 

 

Sora frowned and rubbed at the back of his head where the boy had made contact. “I’m not a baby... I’m two...” 

 

“You’re still a baby...” The boy huffed and then pulled the blanket from Sora’s lax grip. “You still carry your blankie.” 

 

Sora’s eyes went wide and he immediately tried to grab for the blanket, but the boy held it just out of reach. 

 

Then the boy turned back to Riku. “You’re not a baby. Wouldn’t you rather play with us?” He pointed over to where another boy waited, playing with some kind of robot toy. 

 

Riku glanced down at the toy in his hand, then at Sora who was still reaching for his blanket. “No thank you.” His mommy taught him to be polite. 

 

The boy apparently did not care for manners though, as he threw Sora’s blanket on the table, where it hit an open juice container. The contents spilled on the blanket. Once Sora had managed to grab a corner of the material, the dragging motion just worsened the spreading wet spot, and soon Sora had a handful of soggy blanket. 

 

“See now he’s just gonna cry,” the boy exaggerated his face, as if mocking Sora. 

 

Sora’s blue eyes did indeed fill with tears, but he stubbornly rubbed at them with the back of his hand. 

 

Riku frowned. That wasn’t very fair. Sora clearly liked his blanket. Wouldn’t the boy be sad too if his robot toy got smashed? “You should say you’re sorry.”

 

“Why?” The boy huffed. 

 

“Because, that wasn’t nice,” Riku put the dinosaur toy down and put his hands on his hips like he had seen Mommy do when she was ‘being a parent.’ Riku figured that mostly meant making him do things he didn’t feel like doing. If the boy didn’t want to apologize, Riku would make him. 

 

“Psh... who’s gonna make me?”

 

Well... _ That _ sounded like a challenge to Riku...

 

Hours later, after Mrs. Hikari had soothed Wakka’s tears and bandaged his scrapped knee, she walked upstairs where she had put Riku into time out for fighting with another kid. Though... given what Sora had told her, she could see why things had resorted to childish violence. Wakka was sent to a time out in another room after his scrapes were bandaged, caused more by falling into a chair than by anything Riku did. 

 

She had just pulled Sora’s blanket out of the dryer, good as new after a wash, and had brought it up to show Riku that not all stains were permanent and not everything was worth getting into a fight over. As she opened the door however, she stopped at the sight in front of her, instead hesitating in the door frame. 

 

Evidently, Sora hadn’t liked his new friend getting a timeout on his own, and had somehow managed to open the door to be with him. Her son’s tiny brunet spikes were barely visible, smashed into Riku’s shirt as they both napped. She did notice that Sora clutched onto Riku just as much as he did to his security blanket, and for his part, Riku hung on just as tightly. 

 

She let out a small smile and used the freshly cleaned blanket to cover them, then turned to get lunch ready, letting them nap for a while longer. 

 

As friendly and outgoing as Sora was, he had never taken to someone as quickly as he had taken to Riku. She wondered if this new friendship was just what both boys needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kids are hard to write, and I did a bit of research to figure out what their vocabulary would be. Sora's about two and a half, and Riku is three. I mostly based Riku's behavior off of some of the little, little kids that come to camp where I work. Some of them, especially if they never went to camp or preschool before, don't quite comprehend that their parents will come back. There are always some tears on the first day.


End file.
